Intertwining Feelings
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: A fight involving with a rogue digimon sparks a change in two tamers. What is this new feeling they are experiencing? Two-Shot song-fic!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Intertwining Feelings

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC.**  
Chapter 1: These Dreams

Rika's heart is damaged from her past. But what happens when Takato ignites new feelings that she's never truly felt before? And what about Takato? Have his feelings come forward as well?

"Go Guilmon!" Takato yelled.  
"Fireball!" the red, saurian digimon yelled. A red fireball appeared and struck the monochromon **(A/N Made up) **dead center, destroying it into data.  
"Nice one Takato!" Henry complimented.  
"Thanks Henry!" he replied, giving him a high five.  
"Cool, guess we're done here." Rika said, beginning to turn around.  
Takato suddenly heard a noise, quickly looking past her, he yelled: "RIKA! Look out!"

"Huh!" She looked up and saw another monochromon on a nearby building take aim at her.  
"Shock blast!" He yelled, sending a wave of electricity towards the red-haired tamer.  
"No!" He yelled, running towards her. He shoved her to the side to take the blast.  
"TAKATO!" Rika yelled, falling to the ground.  
He took the blast in the shoulder, causing great pain on his right side.  
"Arrrgh!" He yelled.

"NO!" she yelled. "RENAMON!"  
The Kitsune digimon nodded, she jumped in the air and yelled: "Diamond Storm!"  
A hail of energy bullets struck the monochromon, deleting it permanently.  
The three tamers and digimon quickly gathered around Takato.  
Rika knelt down, extremely worried for the Gogglehead's well-being.  
"Takato! Takato! Answer me!" she yelled.  
"Urrrghh…" Takato stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw everyone looking at him.  
"Hey guys…" he said.

Rika exhaled. _Thank God…  
_"You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" Henry scolded. "If that attack had hit you anywhere else, you would've died!"  
"Well it didn't." Takato said nonchalantly. "At least we won this battle."  
He slowly stood up, nursing his right shoulder, as blood as seeped onto his shirt.  
"Hospital. Now." Rika demanded.  
"Come on I'm fi—"  
"NOW!" she ordered forcefully.

"Jeez! Alright, calm down." Takato replied. "Guess it's off to the hospital."

* * *

Within a week, Takato's shoulder had fully healed, and he went back to fighting with Guilmon again. But that battle had changed Rika a bit. Every battle they fought after that, she started to feel warm whenever she was near him. Every time he touched her, she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, as if she missed a step going down the stairs. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it what this new feeling was.

One night in her room, she picked up the picture of herself and Takato posing in a small boat at the beach.  
_What would've happened if he…didn't survive? Rika wondered fearfully. What would I have done? No! I can't think of what could have been, he's alive and well.  
_"Why am I worrying about this Gogglehead all of a sudden?" Rika wondered aloud. "He's just a little kid that gets in way over his head sometimes…yet he comes out on top every time. Ugh forget this, I'm going to sleep."

She buried herself under the covers and slept took her quickly.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rika said. She looked around, and saw she was on her knees, looking down at a small pond. She was on a large patch of sand similar to a beach. The sky was shades of amber, orange, and red. Similar to sunset, but she couldn't see the sun.  
She shrugged and looked down at the water. She saw a reflection of herself the same way. She was about to look away, when the image began to shift.  
"Huh?" she wondered. The reflection changed, and she saw herself smiling. Not only that, she was holding hands with _Takato_  
"No way!" Rika thought. "How…? Wait…This warm feeling…Is this love?"

She then started to hear music fill her ears. As if some unknown force was guiding her, she started to sing.

_Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over…  
These dreams in the mist_

_"Takato…" she thought. _Then the water changed again, and she saw herself kissing Takato passionately.

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

Suddenly, the sun poked through the clouds and shined on her, casting a glow off her "full heart" shirt.

_Is it cloak n dagger  
Could it be spring of fall?  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight  
The candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Are falling from my lips… _

Her old memories with Takato then flowed through her mind. They're time on the beach, laughing together, the Locomon battle, the D-reaper ordeal, Takato complimenting her heart shirt in the tunnel…

_There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist…_

She then stood up and looked at the sky, feeling empowered for the first time in a long time.  
"Takato…" she muttered. "I…love you."

_The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist…._

Then, Takato materialized in front of her.  
"Rika…" He started. "Did you really mean that?"  
She fell to her knees and grabbed his hand now singing to _him._

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away._

"You know what you must do…Rika." He said, beaming.  
She nodded. "I love you Takato. And I will show you how much…"  
She leaned forward to kiss him, but he disappeared.  
"! Takato!" she stammered. "TAKATO!"  
She woke up, a cold sweat on her face.

Quickly sitting up, she looked at the clock, 2:50 a.m.  
She shook her head. "I need to tell him how I feel…"  
She jumped out of her bed, dressed herself, and bolted for the door.  
"And just where are you going, Rika?" Renamon materialized behind her.  
"Please Renamon." Rika requested. "I need to do this myself."

"Go on." She said.  
Renamon watched the door closed, and a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

She ran down the darkened streets of Takato's neighborhood. But just as she turned the corner to the Matsuki bakery, she saw him running _out _of the bakery.  
"Takato?" she called.  
He turned, baffled at seeing Rika there.  
"R-rika!" he stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you." She said. "I need to tell you something.

"So do I!" he replied.  
She gasped. _Then…does that mean…?  
_"Rika…" he started. "I love you."  
She gasped again. _I was right!  
_"T-Takato…" she stuttered. "I love you too! That was what I wanted to tell you!"  
"Oh Rika…" Takato said softly. "I have so mu—"  
He was cut off by Rika planting her lips on his, enveloping him into a kiss.  
After they broke the kiss, (Feeling like an eternity to both of them), they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Takato…" She smiled genuinely.  
"Rika…" he said dreamily. "I—"  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon appeared and started growling. A digimon has bio-merged.  
"Oh!" he replied. "Rika, Renamon—"  
"I'm here." A voice called from the trees  
The kitsune jumped out from the trees and joined them.  
"Should we tell Henry?" Takato asked.  
"No, we can handle this ourselves." Rika replied. "Let's go, together."  
Takato smiled, and took her hand, running towards the location.

As they ran, they looked into each other's eyes again, not friends, but lovers. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Takato's Heart

"Go Guilmon!" Takato yelled.  
"Fireball!" the red, saurian digimon yelled. A red fireball appeared and struck the monochromon **(A/N Made up) **dead center, destroying it into data.  
"Nice one Takato!" Henry complimented.  
"Thanks Henry!" he replied, giving him a high five.  
"Cool, guess we're done here." Rika said, beginning to turn around.  
Takato suddenly heard a noise, quickly looking past her, he yelled: "RIKA! Look out!"

"Huh!?" She looked up and saw another monochromon on a nearby building take aim at her.  
"Shock blast!" He yelled, sending a wave of electricity towards the red-haired tamer.  
"No!" He yelled, running towards her. He shoved her to the side to take the blast.  
"TAKATO!" Rika yelled, falling to the ground.  
He took the blast in the shoulder, causing great pain on his right side.  
"Arrrgh!" He yelled.

"NO!" she yelled. "RENAMON!"  
The digimon nodded, and charged after the monochromon.  
She jumped in the air and yelled: "Diamond Storm!"  
A hail of energy bullets struck the monochromon, deleting it permanently.  
The three tamers and digimon quickly gathered around Takato.  
Rika knelt down, extremely worried for the Gogglehead's well-being.  
"Takato! Takato! Answer me!" she yelled  
"Urrrghh…" Takato stirred. Opening his eyes, he saw everyone looking at him.  
"Hey guys…" he said.

Rika exhaled. _Thank God…  
_"You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" Henry scolded. "If that attack had hit your chest you would've died!"  
"Well it didn't." Takato said nonchalantly. "At least we won this battle."  
He slowly stood up, nursing his right shoulder, as blood as seeped onto his shirt.  
"Hospital. Now." Rika commanded.  
"Come on I'm fi—"  
"NOW!" she demanded.

"Jeez! Alright, calm down." Takato replied. "Guess it's off to the hospital."

* * *

Within a few weeks, Takato's shoulder had fully healed, and he went back to fighting with Guilmon again. But that battle had changed Takato's outlook on Rika. Every battle they fought after that, he started to feel closer to her everyday. Every time she was near him, he felt his heart flutter, he started to suspect what these feelings meant, but he couldn't be sure…

One night, when he was sleeping, his subconscious made it clear to him.

Takato was standing in a beautiful forest with very tall trees. In the middle was a piano. As if someone was guiding him, he went to the piano and started playing and singing:

_Look into my eyes  
__You'll see  
__What you mean to me  
__Search your heart  
__Search your soul  
__When you find me there you'll search no more._

Rika suddenly appeared, sitting next to him on the bench.  
"Rika!" Takato stammered in surprise.  
"Keep playing…" she said dreamily  
Obliging, he continued:

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do I do it for you…_

Suddenly, the scene shifted, and a pathway appeared. The piano disappeared.  
Rika took Takato's hand and smiled. Smiling back, they walked down the path. Along the way, they can see their memories together; from their first confrontation, to their escapades in the digital world, to the D-Reaper, and finally to Locomon.

_There's no love like your love  
__And no other could give more love  
__There's no way unless your there  
__All the time, all the way!_

They walked hand in hand through their memories, and reached a lake. Looking into the water, they saw themselves hugging, embracing one another.  
Takato and Rika looked into each other's eyes, and hugged.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
__Yeah I would fight for you  
__I'd lie for you  
__Walk the wire for you  
__Yeah I'd die for you!  
_Takato looked deep into Rika's eyes, now singing to her

_You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you…_

Takato leaned into her face, about to kiss her when she disappeared.  
"Wha-? Rika! RIKA!" he yelled.

Takato quickly sat up on his bed, a drop of sweat on his arm.  
"Ugh! No more! I'm going to Rika's house and telling her how I feel!"  
He changed into his tamer attire and bolted out of his room and out of the bakery, he was surprised to catch Rika heading right towards him

"Takato?" she called.  
He looked, baffled at seeing Rika there.  
"R-rika!?" he stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you." She said. "I need to tell you something."

"So do I!" he replied.  
He wondered: _Wait, she came looking for me, then that means…?  
_"Rika…" he started. "I love you."  
She gasped again.  
"T-Takato…" she stuttered. "I love you too! That was what I wanted to tell you!"  
"_Oh my God! She loves me back!" Takato thought excitedly.  
_"Oh Rika…" Takato said softly. "I have so mu—"

He was cut off by Rika planting her lips on his, enveloping him into a kiss.  
After they broke the kiss, (Feeling like an eternity to both of them), they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Takato…" She smiled genuinely.  
"Rika…" he said dreamily. "I—"  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon appeared. "A digimon!"  
"Oh!" he replied. "Rika, Renamon—"  
"I'm here." A voice called from the trees.  
The kitsune jumped out from the trees and joined them.  
"Should we tell Henry?" Takato asked.  
"No, we can handle this ourselves." Rika replied. "Let's go, together."  
Takato smiled, and took her hand, running towards the location.

As they ran, they looked into each other's eyes again, not friends, but lovers. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

_Everything I do, I do it for you…_

**This two-shot took me more than 3 weeks. By God I've been slacking. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you all about my trip beforehand! No worries I haven't left the site! I'm still here! More coming up! The two songs are These Dreams by Heart, and the second is Everything I do I do it for you by Bryan Adams**


End file.
